Detensi 'Terbaik' Hermione
by and-why
Summary: Detensi saja sudah buruk. Apalagi ditemani manusia-paling-menyebalkan-di-Hogwarts? Amat Buruk! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan 'terbaik? Just read, then. First FF :)) Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Kabar Buruk

Karakter-karakter resmi milik Mrs. Rowling. Latar waktu di tahun ke-enam Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kabar Buruk

Hermione menyelempangkan tasnya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di kelas sejarah sihir sih," pikirnya sambil terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai 2.

"Hai, Hermione!" panggil Ron-si-keeper-baru-Gryffindor.

Hermione memelankan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di pintu aula besar.

"Kau. Tega sekali membiarkanku tidur di kelas tadi,"

Hermione terlihat murka sekali. Tentu saja. Di saat separo murid sudah meninggalkan kelas, Hermione tertidur di mejanya dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya, bahkan untuk menyadari Hermione ketiduran saja tidak. Sahabatnya -Harry dan Ron-, seharusnya memnyadarinya, bukan? Mereka duduk berderet satu meja. Aneh sekali jika tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari hal itu.

"Kami langsung pergi ke sini tadi. Kukira kau sedang mencatat, kepalamu tidak menyentuh meja soalnya," jelas Ron.

"Tentu saja, Ron. Aku tertidur di atas buku, bagaimana bisa kepalaku menyentuh meja, huh?" Hermione mulai kesal.

"Kami minta maaf, Herm," kata Harry. Harus ada yang mengalah jika Hermione dan Ron mulai saling berteriak. Orangnya pasti dan selalu Harry.

"Kalian tau apa yang Proffesor Binns lakukan, huh?"

"Sebuah nilai outstanding-luar biasa- untuk NEWT-mu kurasa," jawab Harry bercanda.

"Oh, sama sekali tidak lucu Harry. Aku didetensi. Astaga, baru kali ini dia mendetensi murid setelah yang terakhir satu dasawarsa lalu-". Harry dan Ron tertawa cekikikan.

"Tenang, Herm. Kurasa dia tidak akan ingat," kata Harry kemudian.

"Andai saja. Tapi melihat Snape yang tiba-tiba muncul di kelas itu dan memergokiku, membuatku sangsi Harry," raut muka Hermione berubah, putus asa.

"Snape?" keduanya -Harry dan Ron- kebingungan.

"Ya. Mencari Harry Potter, urusan dengan Dumbledore," Hermione mengambil dua potong daging asap dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Kau yakin? Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa di kelas ramuan," kata Harry lalu berlari menuju kantor Dumbledore.

Hening.

"Err...menurutmu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Lavender?" tanya Ron membuka percakapan. Bukan topik yang sangat baik.

"Apa harus kujawab?"

"Well, aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu,"

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Oh Hermione, jawaban jujur tentu,"

"Okay. Menjijikan. Berciuman sepanjang koridor, bersuapan saat makan malam, dan tingkahnya itu-oh seakan kalian babon yang memasuki masa kawin," jawab Hermione jujur, panjang lebar, dan membuat Ron melongo.

"Kau serius? Kurasa tidak seberlebihan itu, Herm. Kami hanya berciuman satu kali sehari-"

"Kau meminta pendapatku, bukan? Nah. Terima saja karena itu dari pandangan mataku," kata Hermione tidak sabar.

Percakapan mereka terhenti. Semenjak Ron berhubungan dengan Lavender, suasana dan percakapan dingin jadi sering muncul di antara Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Hermione memang tidak menyukai hubungan itu, tapi ini bukan karena dia cemburu. Sudah cukup menjadi sahabat, lagipula sifat Ron sering membuat Hermione kesal dan sebal. Tidak akan cocok jika dijadikan pasangan seumur hidup.

"Omong-omong Ron, kau sudah menyelesaikan sisa-setengah-meter tugas ramuan itu kan?" tanya Hermione mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, tentu sa...Astaga! Kurang 30 senti-" Ron langsung berlari menuju asrama.

"Well, mereka punya urusan sendiri. Begitupun aku dan detensi Professor Binns...serta Malfoy," Hermione melempar sendok dan garpu ke piring di hadapannya hingga membuat suara berdentang hebat.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dimulai di sini

Chapter 2: Dimulai di sini...

* * *

Rabu kelabu. Setidaknya dimulai sejak pelajaran terakhir, Transfigurasi.  
"-cari teori mendasar tentang materi yang sudah kujelaskan tadi. Sepanjang dua meter penuh, lebih detail lebih baik. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Professor McGonnagall yang diiringi gelengan kepala murid di kelasnya, kecuali Hermione.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Granger?" tanya McGonnagall.

Hermione melamun sepanjang 30 menit terakhir pelajaran transfigurasi. Memikirkan detensinya nanti malam. Apa tugas yang akan diberikan Professor Binns? Akan menjadi apa detensinya kali ini? Terlalu berlebihan memang sampai memikirkannya sampai setengah jam, tapi dia benci Malfoy, kan? Untuk melihatnya saja sudah merupakan pemandangan menyebalkan, apalagi harus terjebak bersamanya semalaman? Lebih baik Hermione melayang di Danau Hitam bersama duyung dan Grindylow, setidaknya mereka tidak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar padanya.

"Ah-tentu saja Professor. Ya, aku mendengarnya," jawab Hermione gugup.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa meninggalkan kelasku. Selamat siang,"

"Kau okay, Hermione?" tanya Harry setelah memerhatikan wajah Hermione yang muram.

"Ya. Hanya saja aku-"

"Kau masih memikirkan detensi itu? Kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Setidaknya kau punya partner," Ron tertawa.

"Yeah. Kabar baik kalau partner-ku orang yang menyenangkan. Tetapi Malfoy? Dari sisi manapun tidak menyenangkan sama sekali," Hermione terlihat jengkel sekali setelah memikirkan dia akan ber-partner detensi dengan Draco.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita ke aula besar. Mungkin makan siang bisa menenangkanmu, Herm," ketiganya kemudian berjalan menuju aula besar, meskipun wajah Hermione masih terlihat sebal.

Seluruh meja di aula besar dipenuhi berporsi-porsi makanan. Bisa mengenyangkan seisi ruangan itu. Suara denting sendok-garpu dengan piring yang saling bersahutan, menciptakan irama ritmis yang ramai. Sebagaimana pun perut Hermione ikut brirama seperti sendok-garpu, ia tetap enggan makan. Bayangan wajah Malfoy yang menyebalkan dan detensinya nanti malam sangat merusak selera makannya. Ia memutuskan hanya memakan sepotong kecil sandwich dan minum segelas air putih. Setelahnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, siapa tau bisa menenangkan diri, pikirnya.

* * *

Waktu berjalan cepat jika dihabiskan membaca dua buku setebal lima ratus halaman lebih, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hermione. Setelah makan siang, dia menghabiskan tiga jam lebih di perpustakaan. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore, angin musim gugur berebut masuk melewati satu jendela yang terbuka. Hermione menutup buku keduanya. Dia meninggalkan perpustakaan lalu berjalan ke aula besar.

"Kau tidak makan, Hermione?" tanya Harry yang mulai cemas pada sahabatnya itu.

Hermione hanya tersenyum, "Tidak lapar. Sama. Sekali,"

"Kau yakin? Tadi siang kau hanya makan sandwich daging, bukan? Kau bisa kelaparan parah," saran Ron yang terlihat cemas meski sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

"Jangan terlalu cemas begitu, Herm," Harry mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

"Aku tidak cemas, Harry. Hanya sedang-"

"Apa?" tanya Ron menghentikan aktivitas-makan-lahapnya.

"Err...Diet," Hermione buru-buru meneguk jus labu di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sudah hampir jam delapan. Bye," Hermione beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan aula besar.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin berada dalam percakapan itu, makanya ia pergi. Mereka akan terus menanyakan kondisi Hermione dan itu akan membuat ia terus berbohong atas kondisi 'baik'-nya pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia berjalan pelan sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Professor Binns, aura suram seakan mendekap erat tubuh Hermione. Entah karena ia akan masuk ke ruang Professor Binns, seorang guru sejarah yang alih-alih sebuah hantu melayang yang mengajar atau ada seseorang yang sengaja menebarkan gas-suram-sesaat di koridor ini. Kemungkinan terakhir hanya imajinasi Hermione. Otaknya mulai berpikir tidak jernih.

"Oh ayolah, Hermione Jean Granger. Fokus. Pikirkan hal positif," katanya berbisik, berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia berbelok di belokan kedua koridor itu. Berhenti di depan pintu kayu bergerendel amat besar, ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Aku Miss Granger, Professor,"

"Ya. Masuk," jawab suara dari dalam.

Hermione mendorong pintu itu, Professor Binns tengah melayang di depan mejanya.

"Terlambat, Granger?" sebuah suara menyebalkan yang dibenci Hermione.

"Ya, jika arlojimu menggunakan waktu Amerika," jawab Hermione ketus.

Ini akan jadi malam yang buruk, benar-benar buruk.

* * *

Yeay! Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah review dan follow fanfict ini. Sebenarnya ini proyek pengisi waktu luang sebelum masuk perguruan tinggi, maklum baru lulus sma hehe #curhat

Btw, tadinya aku mau buat fanfict ini dengan humor-humor, tapi kayanya malah gak ada lucu-lucunya ya -_- makanya genre-nya aku ubah jadi adventure aja.

Ms. Loony Lovegood : salam kenal juga :D terima kasih sebelumnya. aku kalo nulis emang jarang sekaligus panjang hehe jadi maklum ya mohon bantuannya :))

Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux : masih belum muncul penuh Draco-nya hehe chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan full :D

Evol lovekai : sudah di update ya. makasih udah mau baca :))


	3. Chapter 3 : Bukan Prasangka Buruk Lagi

Chapter 3: Bukan Prasangka Buruk Lagi

Semua tokoh adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Latar waktu masih di tahun keenam Hogwarts. Kalau ada nama atau hal aneh yang beda sama buku aslinya itu dari author sendiri hehehe. Enjoy reading, guys!

* * *

"Sudahlah Malfoy, aku tidak ingin berdebat,"

"Kau pikir aku mau? Hanya menghabiskan tenaga,"

Hermione duduk. Berlembar-lembar perkamen lama dan berdebu bertebaran di ruangan itu. Ini adalah detensi paling aneh, nyaris tidak rasional. Mereka -Draco dan Hermione- diberikan tugas untuk mengurutkan perkamen-perkamen bahan ajar Profesor Binns berdasarkan tahun dan abjad. Lucu sekali. Ini berkat campur tangan Snape. Tadinya Professor Binns menugaskan mereka untuk membuat esai sepanjang lima meter tentang "Sejarah Peri-Rumah dan Kemampuan Ajaibnya", tapi menurut Snape itu sama saja memberikan mereka tugas sekolah biasa. Sayang sekali, Malfoy yang seharusnya bisa melobi kepala asramanya hanya duduk saja dan tidak mengatakan keberatan atas tugas itu.

"Aku menghargai Snape," jawabnya setelah kedua Profesor itu pergi. "Apapun detensinya, aku terima,"

"Tentu saja. Kau mencari-muka,"

"Apa mak-"

"Lupakan. Cepat bantu aku mengurutkan kejadian di abad ke-11 ini," Tangan Hermione terlihat sibuk memegang beberapa lembar perkamen.

"Abad 11, kejayaan tongkat sihir berkayu kuat, Cambridge, Caranta, pelopor larangan penangkapan naga ilegal. Oh-Malfoy, bantu aku," Hermione mulai kesal dengan Draco yang malah bermain-main dengan tongkatnya.

"Aku. Berbicara. Padamu. Malfoy. Bantu aku," kata Hermione, tapi pria yang berada di depannya itu malah merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa lapuk yang sudah berlubang di mana-mana.

Hermione kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia diam. Sebuah keputusan yang sangat baik. Tidak perlu mengeringkan tenggorokannya dan mengeluarkan suara ekstra keras. Setelah lima menit mereka tidak berbicara-bertengkar, akhirnya Draco duduk dan mengambil beberapa perkamen.

Sudah 2 jam mereka berkutat dengan ribuan perkamen tua dengan bau tengik. Pekerjaan mereka belum sampai separo-nya, bahkan seperempat saja tidak ada.

"Tidak akan selesai malam ini. Baru sampai tahun 1200-an,"

"Memang iya. Kau tidak dengar apa kata Professor Binns tadi? Diberi waktu sampai seminggu, harus urut, rapih, dan bersih," Hermione mengulangi ucapan terakhir Professor Binns.

"Apa? Jadi aku harus menghabiskan beberapa malam ke depan denganmu? Sangat buruk,"

"Kau pikir itu kabar baik untukku? Mimpi buruk!"

"Aku mau tidur," kata Draco. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu.

"Apa kau gila?" Hermione berteriak. Draco berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Meninggalkan pekerjaan ini dan aku sendiri di sini? Kau juga terlibat dalam detensi ini,"

"Aku masih waras tentu. Lagipula kau bukan penakut yang akan menangis jika ditinggal sendiri, kan?" jawab Draco dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu itu sebenarnya?"

"Bukan kau tentunya. Dari tadi juga kau sibuk bekerja sendiri. Untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Sibuk sendiri? Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk membantuku, huh? Tiga kali. Lagipula kau tertidur di kelas itu juga. Tertangkap basah oleh Snape juga. Diberi detensi juga. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kau tetap tinggal dan menyelesaikan ini. Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa kusuruh atau kuminta. Misalnya me-"

"Cukup Granger. Aku muak mendengar suara melengkingmu itu," Draco berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu lagi.

Hermione menarik kerah kemeja Draco.

"Jangan bercanda, Malfoy,"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darah-lumpur!"

Hening. Kata kotor yang begitu menyebalkan dan sangat membuat Hermione muak. Hermione sudah biasa sebenarnya dengan ucapan seperti itu semenjak kelas 2, hanya saja dia sudah lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini dan perdebatannya dengan Draco. Melihat Hermione diam dan tidak berteriak lagi, Draco menyeringai puas.

"Telingaku nyaris tuli karena suara menyebalkanmu itu,"

Hermione tidak menggubris perkataan Draco. Dia kembali duduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan setengah meter tumpukan perkamen tengik. Draco kembali ke pintu ruangan itu dan membukanya.

"Jika kau melangkah satu senti lagi," Suara Hermione menghentikan gerakan Draco, lebih tepatnya tongkat Hermione.

Hermione menodongkan tongkatnya tepat di tengkuk Draco. Sebuah keuntungan pelajaran duel dari Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang dipelajarinya saat bergabung dengan Laskar Dumbledore tahun lalu.

"Sungguh, Malfoy, aku muak melakukan detensi ini denganmu. Kau sangat egois. Jika bisa memilih, aku lebih baik mengurusi tiga lusin Skrewt Ujung-Meletup."

"Kau ingin berduel, Granger? Kau bahkan tidak akan memantraiku apapun," Draco menyeringai lagi.

"Ya. Tapi, aku akan membuatmu berkenalan dengan burung sihir milikku," Draco diam. Hermione merasa puas bisa membuat Draco diam.

"Begitu, huh?" Draco membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menarik tongkat yang menempel di tengkuknya sehingga terlepas dari tangan Hermione. Keadaan berbalik, dia mengarahkan tongkat Hawthorn-inchi miliknya ke leher Hermione.

"Jangan harap kau bisa, lumpur," Draco tersenyum. "Lihat jam di sana itu. Tengah malam. Ada pertandingan quidditch besok dan aku tidak mau kehilangan waktu istirahat dan kalah paginya, bukan Malfoy sekali,"

"Jangan lupa sering meninggalkan kewajiban. Kurasa itu juga Malfoy sekali,"

"Jaga mulutmu,"

"Kau kira hanya kau yang punya kesibukan? Aku juga punya," Hermione sedikit meninggikan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. "Banyak tugas, persiapan NEWT, masih banyak materi yang belum kupahami, kau tau?"

"Tidak dan tidak mau tau. Kau pikir aku peduli dengan kegiatanmu? Terlintas di otakku saja tidak,"

"Ferret busuk. Lebih baik kau turunkan tongkatmu dan membiarkanku juga kau menyelesaikan ini semua. Akan lebih berguna dan mempercepat detensi ini selesai,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Draco menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan mendesak Hermione dengan tongkatnya sampai ke dinding yang berjarak dua meter dari rak penuh buku yang sudah berlumut dan dijadikan rumah baru oleh beberapa labah-labah.

"Cukup, Malfoy. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Hermione menajamkan matanya.

"Membuatmu diam. Demi Merlin Granger, aku muak dengan suaramu. Ah aku tau 'silencio' akan sangat membantu,"

"Kau...sudahlah. Turunkan tongkatmu sekarang,"

Hermione sudah lelah, bertengkar pun berkutat dengan detensi menjengkelkan ini.

"Baik. Asal kau yang membereskan semua perkamen ini. Deal?"

"Tidak. Akan. Menyebalkan sekali kau-pucat-tak-berotak. Jika saja sekarang ada Dementor dan dia berniat menciummu, aku akan sangat bahagia"

"Oh ya? Betapa menyenangkannya, Granger," Draco menurunkan tongkatnya dan berbalik menuju pintu. Ada dua buah mata yang mengintip dari luar pintu. Saat Draco berjalan menuju pintu, mata itu hilang dan sekelebat warna merah sempat tertangkap pandangannya.

"Weasley," bisik Draco.

* * *

Yeay! Chapter 3 is done.

Thanks for reading!

Terima kasih juga buat review-nya di chapter sebelumnya.

Author minta maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai sama keinginan para reader, masih kependekan atau terlalu monoton, tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya kok hehehe

Silahkan review kalau mau kritik atau saran. Sangat ditunggu oleh saya ;D


End file.
